Top Model Online (Cycle 7)
Top Model Online Lucky Cycle 7 is the seventh season of the online competition, inspired on the American franchise America's Next Top Model, in which a number of models compete for the title of Top Model Online and a chance to become popular in the social media. The competition features different kinds of models: models from Top Model franchises, male and female supermodels and amateur models. An extensive online search takes place for the selection process. There are posts scattered all over Facebook, in the official Top Model Online page, Facebook groups and other pages for them to be able to see the latest news and updates about the Casting Calls. Every cycle has its own variant of requirements. For this cycle, the requirement is being a female model from any Next Top Model franchise across the world but she should reached the finale and did not win in her respective cycle. The winner of Top Model Online will be featured in Top Model Online's official fashion spread, Haute Magazine, an advertisement campaign with Top Model Online's clothing line, Major Wear and both the model and its user will have the chance to gain popularity in the social media. The winner of the cycle was Ioanna Dedi and her user, Ryan Aloysius Gallanosa. Contestants Episode summaries Episode 1: The Girls Who Receive Good Luck Original Airdate: January 22, 2018 Episode 2: The Girl Who Goes to Extremes Original Airdate: January 24, 2018 *'First Call-out: '''Nguyễn Thị Tuyết Lan *'Bottom Two: Ioanna Dedi & Minh Tu Nguyen *'''Eliminated: '''Minh Tu Nguyen '''Episode 3: The Girl Who Waves Her Weave Original Airdate: January 26, 2018 *'First Call-out: '''Ioanna Dedi *'Bottom Two: Angelina Stolz & CoryAnne Roberts *'''Eliminated: '''Angelina Stolz '''Episode 4: The Girl Who Presents Her Brand Original Airdate: January 29, 2018 *'First Call-out: '''Shanali Martin *'Bottom Two: Nguyễn Thùy Dương & Samantha Potter *'''Eliminated: '''Samantha Potter '''Episode 5: The Girl Who Makes Love With a Guy Original Airdate: January 31, 2018 *'First Call-out: '''Ioanna Dedi *'Bottom Two: CoryAnne Roberts & Karolina Pisarek *'''Eliminated: '''CoryAnne Roberts '''Episode 6: The Girl Who Turns On the Heat Original Airdate: February 2, 2018 *'First Call-out: '''Ioanna Dedi *'Bottom Two: Patricia Gunawan & Shanali Martin *'''Eliminated: '''Patricia Gunawan & Shanali Martin '''Episode 7: The Girl Who Gets Overdecorated Original Airdate: February 5, 2018 *'First Call-out: '''Ioanna Dedi *'Bottom Two: Kha My Van & Nguyen Thuy Duong *'''Eliminated: '''Kha My Van '''Episode 8: The Girl Who Returns and Slays Original Airdate: February 7, 2018 *'Comeback Model: '''Minh Tu Nguyen *'First Call-out: Ioanna Dedi *'Bottom Two: '''Karolina Pisarek & Nguyen Thuy Duong *'Eliminated: '''Nguyen Thuy Duong '''Episode 9: The Girl Who Becomes a Celebrity Original Airdate: February 9, 2018 *'First Call-out: '''Aimee Bradshaw *'Bottom Two: Minh Tu Nguyen & Nguyen Thi Tuyet Lan *'''Eliminated: '''Nguyen Thi Tuyet Lan '''Episode 10: The Girl Who Shows Her Other Side Original Airdate: February 12, 2018 *'First Call-out: '''Karolina Pisarek *'Bottom Two: Aimee Bradshaw & Minh Tu Nguyen *'''Eliminated: '''Aimee Bradshaw '''Episode 11: The Girl Who Has Unique Features Original Airdate: February 14, 2018 *'First Call-out: '''Minh Tu Nguyen *'Bottom Two: Ioanna Dedi & Stephanie Retuya *'''Eliminated: '''Stephanie Retuya '''Episode 12: The Girl Who Bares It All Original Airdate: February 20, 2018 *'First Call-out: '''Ioanna Dedi *'Bottom Two: Karolina Pisarek & Minh Tu Nguyen *'''Eliminated: '''Karolina Pisarek '''Episode 13: And the Top Model Online is... Original Airdate: February 23, 2018 *'Winner: '''Ioanna Dedi *'Runner-up: Jung Ho Yeon *'Eliminated: '''Minh Tu Nguyen Summaries Call-out order Photo shoot guide *'Episode 1 Photo shoot: 'Lucky Shot (Casting) *'Episode 2 Photo shoot: Extreme Beauty *'Episode 3 Photo shoot: '''Hair Couture *'Episode 4 Photo shoot: Trendsetter *'Episode 5 Photo shoot: '''Posing with a Model *'Episode 6 Photo shoot: 'Swimwear *'Episode 7 Photo shoot: 'Accessories *'Episode 8 Photo shoot: Fabrics in Motion *'Episode 9 Photo shoot: '''Impersonations *'Episode 10 Photo shoot: Androgynous *'Episode 11 Photo shoot: '''Futuristic *'Episode 12 Photo shoot: 'Nude *'Episode 13 Photo shoot: B/W Shot for Major Wear Campaign / Haute Magazine Cover